Tears
by aniranzracz
Summary: Petunia, kau tak perlu berbicara. Biarlah air mata yang menjelaskan segalanya. Karena air mata adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa diucapkan oleh hatimu. -NewFic from aniranzracz :D special for Wirind. Mind to RnR? Thank you all!


**Tears**

_Tears_ diciptakan oleh saya.

Semua karakter di Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam *kasian*

_Tears_ saya tulis spesial untuk Wirind.

Perhatian, ini AU *sebenarnya saya kurang mengerti apa itu AU*

_Tears are words the heart can't say—_copas

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :"

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :" :" :":"

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :"

Kau menunduk. Menutup wajahmu dengan tangan. Tetapi bukan berarti kau menangis. Kau hanya tidak percaya ini akan terjadi padamu.

Sementara itu, lelaki di depanmu ini hanya diam. Garis wajahnya, rambut lurus berminyaknya, dan matanya yang gelap dan tajam benar-benar membuat dirinya persis seperti patung. Apalagi dia kelihatan tak bernapas dan berkedip sedikit pun.

Lalu ia berkata, "Aku mau bertanya—"

"Diam." Sebelum ia selesai berbicara, kau sudah memperingatkannya agar diam. Agar dia berhenti berkata-kata. Suaramu terdengar aneh karena suaramu terhalang oleh tanganmu—yang menutup wajahmu. "Jangan pernah ucapkan apa pun. Satu huruf pun jangan."

Tapi dia mengacuhkanmu. Dia tetap berkata padamu, "Aku mau bertanya, bisakah kita pergi mengunjungi Lily?"

Kau hanya diam. Tentu saja. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar luar biasa untukmu.

Lama hening, sampai akhirnya ia berkata...

"Evans—atau Dursley—aku bertanya padamu," katanya dingin.

"Dasar kau manusia tidak berperikemanusiaan!" serumu marah.

"Bisakah kau tidak menutup wajahmu?" tanyanya, tidak berhubungan dengan ucapanmu sebelumnya. "Jujur aku tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas apa ucapanmu."

"Jelas tidak!" serumu. "Aku **harus** menutup wajahku!"

"Oke," ujarnya, tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi. "Tapi bisakah kita mengunjungi makam Lily?"

"Tidak," katamu tegas. Ya, kau harus berkata tidak. Bahkan ketika orang tidak tahu adat itu membayarmu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana!" bentakmu. "Sudahlah! Pergi sana!"

"Tatap aku," ujarnya tidak sabar seraya berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tanganmu. "Tatap aku, Dursley."

Sekuat apa pun tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tanganmu dari wajahmu, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Kau tetap saja menutup wajahmu, dan akan tetap seperti itu. Sampai orang aneh di depanmu ini pergi dari hadapanmu.

Untuk selamanya.

"Tidak," katamu lagi.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin kau akan pergi ke sana setelah membaca ini," ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah surat dari saku jubah lusuh gelap miliknya. "Ini adalah surat Lily yang kutemukan di reruntuhan Godric's Hollow. Baru-baru saja."

"Aku tidak ingin membacanya."

"Kau harus membacanya."

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau harus."

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"Berikan aku tiga alasan kenapa aku harus membaca itu," ujarmu.

Kau nyaris saja menambahkan namanya—"Sev"—di akhir kalimat. Tapi kau tak yakin mulutmu bisa mengatakan nama itu.

"Alasan pertama, karena dia adikmu," jawabnya dingin. "Dia adikmu yang membutuhkanmu, dan aku tahu kau tak pernah datang ke makamnya selama ini."

Kau diam saja, menunggu alasan kedua dan ketiga.

Lalu dia melanjutkannya, "Alasan kedua karena dia adikmu yang membutuhkanmu sementara kau tak pernah datang ke makamnya selama ini, dan alasan ketiga adalah karena dia adikmu yang membutuhkanmu sementara kau tak pernah datang ke makamnya selama ini."

Orang di depanmu ini mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa.

"Aku tak peduli dan itu bukan urusanmu," ujarmu keras, mengabaikan ketiga alasannya yang semuanya sama dan konyol. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke sana!"

Hening.

"Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang membawamu ke makamnya," ujarnya. "Karena aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Lily sampai aku mati nanti."

"Itu janjimu," debatmu cepat. "Bukan janjiku! Itu bukan urusanku!"

Dia mendelik. "Aku akan memberikan segalanya agar kau pergi ke sana bersamaku!"

Kau harus tetap berkata "tidak". Karena kau sudah punya segalanya! Kau punya Vernon, kau punya Dudley, kau punya harta, kau punya semua yang kau inginkan! Mungkin kecuali satu, dan kau berani bersumpah orang kurang ajar di depanmu ini tak akan pernah bisa memberikannya.

Karena yang kau inginkan itu adalah... cinta. Darinya. Dari orang di hadapanmu ini.

Ya.

Kau. Mencintainya.

Mungkin ini semua memang gila, tapi itulah faktanya! Kau mencintainya dan kau tak menginginkan semua hal di dunia ini, kecuali cintanya. Haha, mustahil hal itu akan kau dapatkan.

Karena cinta orang di hadapanmu ini selalu menjadi milik saudarimu. Lily-_kins_ yang sempurna.

"Tidak," katamu. Dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar aku," ujarmu akhirnya memulai penjelasan. "Apakah kaukira semudah itu pergi menemui Lily? Dan bersamamu? Setelah semua yang terjadi selama ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak usah pura-pura bodoh," katamu kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," katanya. Mencari alasan, mungkin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kau menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Aku perlu bicara padamu."

Dia mendelik heran. Tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu. Hanya akting, mungkin. "Lalu dari tadi kau sedang apa? Bicara saja, Dursley. Kalau memang yang kauinginkan adalah berbicara denganku, silakan berbicara. Aku akan menunggumu berbicara sampai selesai."

Kau menelan ludah. Betapa beraninya kau mengatakan "aku perlu bicara padamu" tadi. Dan... yang ingin kaubicarakan adalah tentang perasaanmu padanya selama ini! Tentang masa lalumu dengannya! Tentang kau yang berusaha memisahkan Lily dengan dirinya, tetapi kau malah terjebak dengan cintamu padanya!

Apa bisa?

"Oke," katamu akhirnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya padamu tentang satu hal."

"Tanya saja."

"Bagaimana kalau cinta matimu diambil oleh orang terdekatmu?"

Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka.

Kau yakin kalau dia mengerti apa yang kaumaksudkan. Tak mungkin dia tak mengerti. Kau mendengar dari mulut Harry—keponakanmu—saat Harry mengigau, bahwa orang di depanmu ini adalah seorang Occlumens yang hebat. Entah apa itu Occlumens, tapi kau yakin bahwa orang ini cerdas. Dia akan tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan. Dia akan tahu bahwa dia adalah cinta matimu, dan dia sudah diambil oleh adikmu.

Sayangnya dia adalah orang yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

"Tak perlu bertele-tele," ujarnya menjengkelkan. "Ucapkan saja apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku."

Diam sejenak. Kau tak tahu harus berkata apa, dan mulai berbicara dari mana. Kau mulai menyusun kata-kata, sebelum dia...

Melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...lalu kita akan pergi ke makan Lily."

Sialan.

Kau berhenti menutup wajahmu dan langsung mengepalkan tinjumu padanya. Betapa kesalnya kau menyadari bahwa dia hanya ingin berbicara padamu hanya karena adikmu!

Hei _Tuney_, Kau nyaris meninjunya! Kepalan tanganmu hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi sebelum benar-benar menghantam pipinya.

Tapi dia masih dan tetap bergeming. Dia hanya menatapmu dan membiarkanmu meninjunya.

Karena dia tahu. Karena sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang ingin kaubicarakan.

Mata hitam tajam, bertemu dengan mata yang sama persis. Matamu, dengan matanya.

Kepalan tanganmu tak juga menghancurkannya. Kepalan tanganmu berhenti beberapa senti dari pipinya. Ya, kau tak mampu meninjunya. Kau tak mampu melukainya. Kau tak mampu menghancurkannya.

Kau hanya bisa menatap kepalan tanganmu dan matanya. Bergantian. Sebelum kau menurunkan tinjumu.

Lalu kau menatapnya. Kau berusaha sebisa mungkin menyelami apa sebenarnya misteri yang tersembunyi dalam iris hitam tajam itu.

Tapi kau tak menemukan apa-apa, selain dia. Kau hanya bisa menemukan Lily! Lily dan Lily! Hanya adikmu tersayang yang ada di mata itu!

Kau tetap bertatapan dengannya, entah darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

Lalu semua memorimu bersamanya berkelebat cepat.

Kau cinta dia, tapi dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia mencintai adikmu! Dan kau marah pada adikmu! Tapi bagaimana bisa kau marah secara langsung pada adikmu? Dia keluargamu! Dia masih sedarah denganmu!

...bagaimana caramu mengatakan itu, pada orang di depanmu ini?

Setelah itu kau menangis. Entah kenapa.

Dan dia—entah ini hanya imajinasimu saja atau betul-betul terjadi—mengangguk. Pelan. Sangat pelan.

Kau tahu kalau dia tahu. Dia mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan.

...

Petunia, kau tak perlu berbicara. Biarlah air mata yang menjelaskan segalanya.

Karena air mata adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa diucapkan oleh hatimu.

**FIN**

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :"

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :" :" :":"

:" :" :" :" :" :" :" :"

Selesai juga -_- ini diambil dari kisah nyata, yang dirombak sana-sini. Bagaimana? Banyak _typo _atau _miss-typo_? _OOC_? Maaf ya -,- saya masih kurang ngerti penulisan "kau".

Bagaimana cerita ini? Bersediakan Anda meninggalkan satu _review _saja? *wahaha bahasa gue*. _Okey, thanks_ yang udah baca. And _double thanks_ untuk yang ninggalin _review_. _Triple thanks_ untuk yang nge-_fave_ :p


End file.
